Welcome Home
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Clary opened her mouth to reply, but Jace himself walked into the kitchen with his bag slung over his shoulder. One shot. AH AU Goes with Loving Life


**To the Guest who suggested I do the day Jace comes home from the military. This continues off my other one shot Loving Life**

* * *

It's been quite sometime since Jace last came home. Clary had the biggest surprise for him. Before he had left all those months ago, they had talked somewhat about children. Sure, they both had wanted some in the near future, but Clary wasn't sure if this was too soon. Currently, Clary was four months pregnant and couldn't be any happier. College was almost finished, Jace was almost home, and their wedding day was slowly closing in. In three days, Clary would be finished with college and would start her job as a professional artist. She'd been discovered only days after Jace had proposed. And only one day after starting her new job, Jace would return home for good. Since Jace wanted to be working as soon as he got out, he got himself a job as an FBI agent. It's something he has always wanted to do. He'd sent in an application before he went back into the Army. Fortunately, they accepted his application.

"So you're going to surprise him by taking him to the doctor's appointment?" Isabelle chuckled. "It's funny because you're barely showing. Maybe he'll think you cheated on him."

Clary's eyes narrowed. "Don't joke like that." She subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Aw!" Isabelle squealed. "You're already acting motherly. That's so cute."

Magnus, who was sitting on Clary's other side, grinned. "I can't wait to go shopping for maternity clothes."

Clary laughed softly. "I can't wait to tell Jace."

"Actually, she does have a bump, she just hides it with the baggy clothes she has," Magnus said, sliding Clary's shirt up. "See?" The flamboyant 24 year old was right. Clary definitely had a noticeable baby bump. "Maternity clothes shopping may come sooner then expected," he teased.

"Oh hush." Clary swatted his hand away from her shirt. Her shirt stayed rolled above her bump. Worry filled her. "He's not going to think I cheated right?"

Isabelle frowned. "Jace isn't like that. He'll know that you stayed truthful. The two of you are so in love it sickens me."

Clary raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And you and Simon aren't like that?"

Teasingly, Magnus and Clary made kissing noises. Isabelle pushed them playfully. "Where _is _Lover boy?" Magnus asked.

In response, Isabelle sighed. "He said something about his sister and the airport. I probably won't be seeing much of him for a couple of days."

"Don't say that. You've meet Rebecca before and she adores you. She thinks you're the best think that has ever happened to Simon."

"So? They'll want family bonding time," Isabelle huffed.

Clary rolled her eyes. "You're his girlfriend. The two of you do everything together just like Magnus and Alec."

Magnus gave the girls a lopsided grin. "You know it."

Isabelle's phone began to ring. She held up her finger and answered it. "Hey, Simon. How's Rebecca?" Pause. "Really? That's great." Another pause. "Oh. I don't want to impose." Isabelle smiled at something Simon responded with. "Okay. Let me just say good bye to Magnus, Clary, and the baby." After hanging up. She turned to her friends. "I best be off. Rebecca requests me."

"Told you so," Clary chimed.

Isabelle stuck her tongue out and said her good byes. Magnus and Clary laid on her king sized bed in silence. Before either of them knew it, they were cloaked in darkness. "I think we fell asleep," Magnus chuckled.

Clary giggled. "You think?" Her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Then let's get you some food."

o.O.o.O.o

Three days passed and Clary was officially a professional artist. She was in the process of setting up her studio when the doorbell chimed. "Sorry," she started. "We're closed."

When she saw who was standing there, she dropped her palette and paint brush. Her brother stood there smiling, his camouflage duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Clary stepped out from behind her desk. Jonathan's eyes widened. "I'm gone two years and I come back to find you pregnant?"

Clary gave him a sheepish smile. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow with Jace."

"I caught an early flight. Jace was caught up with something. He said he'd be here first thing in the morning." Jonathan paused and pointed to Clary's stomach. "I take it he doesn't know about your condition?"

Clary grinned. "No, he doesn't, but he will tomorrow."

Jonathan shook his head at his sister. "I would ask you to tell me if the two of you were getting married, but Jace and I were stationed at the same place so I heard all about it."

"How did you know where I was?"

Now it was Jonathan's turn to grin. "Military secrets."

Clary's mouth dropped open in horror. "You looked me up?"

He burst out laughing. "No, little sis. Jace might have mentioned a thing or two about this place."

"How long are you staying here?"

"How ever long it takes for you to get annoyed of seeing my face everyday."

Clary pattered over to her brother and gave him a hug. "I'll never get tired of seeing your face."

"You say that now." He wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he kissed Clary's hair. "There were so many times that I didn't think I'd make it home to you. So many times I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. You were at home waiting for me to come back."

"Don't talk like that," Clary sobbed, her grip on him tightening. "You're here now and that's all that matters." She pulled away and sniffled. "Now help me finish setting up the studio."

o.O.o.O.o

Morning came rather quickly for Clary. She was in the kitchen cooking her brother pancakes when a small kitten came galloping in. Chairman Meow rubbed against her legs lovingly. Clary had gotten Chairman Meow from Magnus a few weeks ago because he didn't want her to be alone at night. Sure he was just a kitten, but it comforted Clary. Jonathan came in moments later with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you doing making breakfast?" He asked.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to cook for my brother?"

"Not when you're pregnant. I'm the one who's supposed to be making you breakfast."

She shook her head in response. "You just came home from the military. Besides, I'm making some for Jace too."

Jonathan shook his head. "I'll finish here. You and Chairman Meow can go get ready. Show off that bump," he winked.

Clary chuckled and handed him the spatula. Then she sauntered off to her room with Chairman Meow trailing behind, purring. Apparently Magnus had come over while she was at the studio because there were cute maternity clothes in her closet. It had to have been either Isabelle or Magnus. Both of them had a key to the apartment so she couldn't figure out which one did it.

Not only was Jace coming home today, but Clary had a doctor's appointment. She was officially just over five months and so the baby has grown enough that the doctor can tell her the sex. Excitement shot threw her as she finished getting ready. When she got back to the kitchen, she noticed banners and streamers hanging from the ceiling, and her brother standing on a chair in his boxers.

"Really?" Clary laughed.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Yes, my darling little sister. This is important to you so I'm going to make it spectacular."

At that moment, Magnus and Isabelle walked in. "That's how this is possible," Clary shook her head in amusement. "You guys are unbelievable."

"So do you know when Jace is supposed to get here?"

Clary opened her mouth to reply, but Jace himself walked into the kitchen with his bag slung over his shoulder. Everyone shut up and stared at him while his eyes landed on Clary's stomach. It wasn't as big as Magnus and Jonathan made it out to be, but her stomach was big enough.

"Uh, Clary," he started.

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant," his voice was so low it was barely audible. Clary nodded and walked toward him. A huge grin lit up his face. "You're pregnant," he repeated, but louder this time. His grin was contagious because Clary began smiling too. "We're going to have a baby."

He wrapped his arms around Clary and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**Another one shot :) Not a lot of Clace, but he's home :) **


End file.
